High Ones
The High Ones is an illegal organization of renegade High Penguin Wizards and Fourth Wall Breakers who seek to put all of Antartica under High Penguin control and destroy the "Inferior" other penguin races. They were kept secret until a few years ago when their existance was made known to many of the Fourth Wall breakers. Background The order of the High Ones was founded by a High Penguin named Iron Peck and a few Wutt Energy weilding followers in theEarly High Penguin Confederacy. The purpose of the organization was to subdue all other Penguin species and to assure High Penguin control over all of Antartica. The order was kept secret because the High Penguins's in power at the time would most likely see the order as a great evil and have it's members hunted down and destroyed. Seeing as few penguins are gifted with being both a High Penguin and being able to break the Wall the members were few. The Secret Revealed! Long after the HPC downfall, the existance of the order was let out, after an attempted chick-napping of three very young High Penguins who possessed the potential to wield Wutt Energy. After that, the BoF took action against the High Ones and destroyed their HQ, thus driving them all into hiding. Membership Seeing as the number of those that have both High Penguin Blood and have the ability to break the Fourth Wall is few the members are shot, But anyone with both those qualities are allowed to join the ogranization. Member List *Iron Peck *30 other High Penguins. Ranks There are many ranks in the group. But to assend anywhere past , one must have Level Seven Fourth Wall breaking powers. *'Purest of all High Penguins':The rank given to the leader of the organization. Currently held by Iron Peck, an even-more-than-normal-immortal High Penguin. *'Wizard':The rank given to those dedicated few members of the group who control Wutt Energy. *'Commander':The rank given to those with command. Given only to those who either control Wutt Energy or are extremely dedicated. *'Lieutenant': Second best rank to the Commander. *'Elite High Warrior:' The rank above High Warrior. *'High Warrior:' The rank given to those who have completed apprenticeship. *''Apprentice:''' Lowest rank. Trivia *They are still being hunted down by the BOF. *The Council of Five, Triskelle, Luce, and most any sane High Penguin resent this group and claim that it does not in anyway voice the opinions of "civilized" High Penguins. **Whoot Smackler Whoot uses the superiority decree of this group as "PRROOOOOOFF!" that "Most High Noob-Faces" want to destroy the "Superior Lessers". *Amluc Riam refuses to express support or condemnation, even though Triskelle and Council of Five have already flat out said they're wrong. It makes folks wonder what he's hiding... *Malcur is said to be a member of the Order. *Despite Triskelle's firm pro-Lower stance, the Order constantly contacts him saying "you know you want to", or, "you know they're unworthy to rule". While he is tempted, he always lets his common sense take over and prevent him from doing something stupid.0 See also * Malcur * Twilight and Shadow * Naughtzee * High Penguin * Magic * Iron Peck External Links *The parody. Category:High Penguins Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Wizards Category:characters